heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Miguel O'Hara
|history= Miguel O'Hara was raised in a distant dystopian future that was dominated by the corporations. He only cared for himself. Yet somehow, along the way, and in spite of his environment, he managed to develop a conscience. On August 24th, 2079, Miguel was born in New York City to Tyler Stone and Conchata O'Hara. Unknowingly, he was the product of a decades-long affair. Instead, he was raised to believe that George O'Hara was his father. But Tyler and Conchata knew his true heritage all along. He was raised alongside Gabriel, his younger half-brother, until it was discovered through child testing that he possesses a phenomenal intellect. He was taken away from his family, and given a full scholarship to the Alchamex School for Gifted Youngsters. It was at the school that he met Xina Kwon, his childhood sweetheart, and Kron Stone, who he would eventually discover to be another half-brother. Stone bullied him mercilessly throughout their time in Westchester. Because of this, he never really developed what you would call a healthy relationship with his family members. His father George was physically abusive, he didn't get on with his mother due to his resemblance to his biological father, and he slept with Dana D'Angelo, the girlfriend of his younger brother Gabriel at the time. He was still dating Xina at the time. After graduating with a doctorate in genetic engineering, he went on to work for Alchamex, serving under his biological father, Tyler Stone. One of his earliest projects was the "Corporate Raider". Alchamex wanted to create super-soldiers for their police force and O'Hara chose the Heroic Age Spider-Man as a template. Alchamex used convicted criminals for human testing. It was standard practice at the time. But when one of the early subjects died from complications, O'Hara hesitated. He had never been responsible for ending a human life before and it shocked him. He tried to resign. Alchamex had invested a lot of money in Miguel O'Hara. They have paid for his education and now that their investment was about to bear fruit, he wanted to leave. They were not about to let that happen. Tyler Stone was not going to let that happen. And so, when O'Hara tried to resign, Stone engineered O'Hara becoming addicted to Rapture, a powerful narcotic. As Rapture was only available from Alchamex, it appeared that Stone had successfully blackmailed O'Hara into becoming a very loyal employee. But Stone had underestimated O'Hara's resolve. Sneaking into the laboratory after hours, O'Hara planned to use a copy of his pre-Rapture genetic makeup, which he had on file, to cure himself of the addiction. If things went smoothly, he would soon be a free man. Aaron Delgado, a middle aged executive who had often been on the receiving end of O'Hara's snide remarks, happened by the young geneticist. Filled with a sense of rage, and seeing the opportunity, he introduced an unexpected variable, the "Corporate Raider" program. Delgado knew that the "Corporate Raider" program had killed its last test subject, and he expected it to have the same effect on O'Hara. But where it killed the convict, it cured O'Hara. Not only that, but he gained all the powers that were intended to come from the program. In those first few hours, O'Hara began wearing a Day of the Dead costume he had bought for the Mexican festival, because it was the only clothing he had made from unstable molecules. His talons would rip through everything else he tried. And thus, the Spider-Man of Tomorrow was born. Knowing that Alchamex and Tyler Stone would never stop hunting him, O'Hara chose to hide in plain sight. He devised a way to travel back in time, to the Heroic Age, where he could meet his hero, and maybe change the future. }} Category:FCCategory:HeroCategory:UnregisteredCategory:Character